Life is Simple
by nandy.duolover
Summary: another duo os..as asked by my rvwr frnds


**hi frnds**..i know u all is waiting fr the next chap of my ongoing story..i will post it soon..But yea kuch aur hey

One of my rvwr frnd asked me to write an **OS on the epi ZEHRILE BICHOO**

So here I'm trying my hand on it...

Don't know hw it will b...meri wo rvwr frnd satisfied bhi hongi yea nahi...per let me try...

.

.

* * *

.

.

duo entered their home after solving the case...both was looking tired...

Abhijeet sat down on the sofa resting back his head while Daya went to kitchen to fetch some water.

He was coming back to hall when heard a low muffled "shhh..ahh"

he moved forward to the source of the voice and silently continued staring at the other person..

Abhijeet who felt pain in the stung area once again while removing the coat was busy in pressing the arm softly.

He felt the fixed stare and looked up with "kya hua aise kya ghur rahe ho.."

Daya handed over the water with "ek fit insaan kaisa dikhta hey dekh raha hu.."

Abhijeet made a face with "aab tana to mat maro yaar.."

Daya shook his head with "ha bhai yea to aapki milkiyat hey..batein sunaye aap..tanz kre aap..hum to bus.."

"Daya!" Abhijeet said sternly.

Daya stopped and made a sound similar to "hunh.."

Abhijeet smiled a little "arey aab nahi hey dard..sachie..wo bas coat utarte waqt thora lag gaya isliye.."

no answer..

"arey dekh na.."

Daya didn't look but said in strict manner "khabar mili hey aapko thora bukhar bhi aya tha.."

Abhijeet murmured "is Freddy ke bache ko to.."

"aap apne bacho ki fiqar kijiye.."

"mere bache..kab hue?"

"to Freddy ki kab hue?"

Abhijeet sighed "aab bukhar bhi nahi hey..check ker ley.."

"mujhe koi interest nahi hey.."

Abhijeet frowned then got up with "bhar mey ja.."

he was about to move to kitchen but the ordering voice of his brother stopped him with "mein bhar mey bad mey jaunga filal aap apne room mey jaiye..kitchen ki aspas dikhaye na pare to aapki sehat ke liye acha hoga.."

Abhijeet tried hard to glare but seeing Daya's angry face he can't help smiling..

And that was what needed..Daya jumped on his feet with "hasne wali kya baat hey haan?battisi kiu nikal rahe ho..mein daant raha hu aur tumhe hasi arahi?matlab mere daant ka koi asar hi nahi..mere baat ka koi mol hi.."

"arey arey bas bas..tere daant sun k nahi has raha hu.."

"fir?"

"tu jo daantte waqt cute sa cehra banata hey na use dekh has raha hu.."

Daya too smiled..shyly looked downn "kya boss.."

Abhijeet smiled and patted his cheeks with "sach mey bilkul dard nahi hey..ek dam thik hu mein..tu ja ke fresh ho ja mein.."

"Abhi nahi.."

Abhijeet shook his head with "thik hey..kuch nahi krta..haath ko pura rest dunga..thik?"

Daya nodded..

"per tu jake fresh to ho ja?kal raat se aise ghum raha hey.."

Daya nodded "aur tum.."

"mein bhi jata hu.."

.

.

.

Abhijeet came out of his room after freshning,heard some noises from kitchen so made his way to kitchen ignoring the warnings.

Daya was trying to chop onions but his eyes are not co operative..

Continuous sniffing and wiping of eyes is disturbing his job..

Abhijeet sighed with "tu chor use.."

"arey kya Abhi ker to raha hu..*sniff* ruko na..*wiping eyes* ho jayega.."

"dikh raha hey mujhe..chor kaha na meine.."

Daya tried to glare but again wiped his eyes..Abhijeet moved forward and took the knife with "jake pehle muh dhoke aja..fir gussa dikhana"

Daya thought this as better option and move to wash his eyes..Abhijeet smiled with "sach mey one piece hey"

Daya came back after wiping his face..nose tip and eyes still red, found Abhijeet busy in cutting potatoes while the half chopped onions disposed in a bowl of water..

"yea kya kiya tumne sare mehnat pani mey.." he was about to do his kalakari with the bowl but Abhijeet stopped "chup..dur rahe usse..sahab ki mehnat pey paani nahi feqa meine..paani mey rakhne se yea piyaj ka rulane wala factor kam ho jata hey.."

he concentrated back on his potato..

Daya seems a bit doubtful "sach?aisa.."

Abhijeet gave a look..Daya corrected "ha hota hoga.."

he looked around the kitchen then called "Abhi.."

"hmm.."

he didn't answer but stood just behind Abhijeet and touched the arm softly..

Abhijeet looked back, found Daya looking at the bluish patch on his arm minutely..

"Daya kaha na aab dard nahi hey.."

Daya buried his chin on Abhijeet's shoulder.. "tab bahut dard ho raha hoga na?"

Abhijeet smiled, "nahi babah..bas thora sa.." he signaled a small amount with his fingers

"uhun..jhut mat bolo..pata hey mujhe..thore se dard mey behosh hone wali cheez nahi ho tum.."

Abhijeet lovingly replied "acha?mein koi cheez hu?"

"boss..."

"arey tab thora dard hua fir zeher ki asar se behosh ho gaya na..kaise pata chalega kitna dard hua..waise mujhe pata chala Daya sahab bare ghabra gaye they?"

"hmm..ACP sir ne inform kiya, mein tumhara phone track kerke pahucha to tum raste mey behosh they..darr to lagega na?"

"ha yea bhi sahi..per aab to thik hu na..dctr sahab ne wo sting bhi nikal diya..zeher ka asar bhi kam hey..bukhar bhi nahi hey..fir aab kiu ghabra raha hey mera bhai?"

Daya didn't reply just tightened his grip.. Abhijeet who was still now doing his job while speaking now stopped and ruffled Daya's hairs with "kya baat hey Daya kuch kehna hey?"

"Abhi.."

"hmm.." he continued the ruffling

"pata hey mujhe bachpan mey ek bar bicchoo ne kat liya tha..jute mey chup k baitha tha aur payer ki neeche kat diya..bahut dard hua tha..chala hi nahi jata thik se..meine mastar jee se kaha tha mujse siriya nahi utri jayegi..khana khane nahi ja paunga..pata hey master jee ne fir bhi khana room mey nahi veja..aur mein jabardasti chala to raat ko bukhar agaya tha..tab Raghuvendra sir ko pata chala..wo mujhe dctr ki pass le gaye..unhone dawai di..fir jake thik hua"

he stopped, Abhijeet knew he had something more to say, so he just continued his silent ruffling..

"pata hey Abhi aj bhi mein jute pehnte waqt ek bar use palta ke thora hila leta hu..kahi firse kuch ghusa baitha na ho..mujhe achese pata hey bichoo ki dank se kitna dard hota hey.."

Abhijeet softly patted his head "tu aj bhi wo sab kiu yaad kerta hey Daya..jo yaadein hume dard dey..hume peeche ki taraf khinche unn sab ko kiu yaad kerna..?haan?"

Daya separated "yaad nahi kiya tha bas yaad agaya to bol diya..acha choro wo sab..tumhara yea sare cutting ho gaye?"

Abhijeet was looking at Daya's face keenly just nodded

Daya tried to show himself engrossed with "hato fir..khana mein banaunga.."

Abhijeet sighed deeply then said in a fresh tone "wah bhai kya baat hey..ek bichoo ki bar se bara pyar mil raha hey..hspital mey Salunkhe sahab ko bhi pyaar araha tha..aab Daya sahab ko bhi.."

"arey mtlb kya hey tumhara haan..mein aise kAbhie koi kaam nahi kerta.." Daya said angrily

"sach juban pey ahi jata hey.." Abhijeet said philosophically

"acha mein ginwau kab kab kaam kiya meine?"

"mtlb yea to man gaye ki tum bas gine chune din hi kaam krte ho?" Abhijeet asked giving a winning look..

Daya frustatedly shook his head with "tumse baat kerna hi bekar hey..aur Salunkhe sir ki baat..wo waise bhi tumse pyar hi kerte hey..wo to tum hi ho jo humesha unse larte rehte ho.."

"arey wah bhai..bari tarafdari ho rahi hey dctr saab ki..to mein hi galat hu.." Abhijeet made an extreme sad face..Daya laughed out

"kya boss..tum bhi.."

Abhijeet tried to look serious but soon joined in the laughter blast..

* * *

**Actually life is very simple..just u need the eyes and the innocent mind to enjoy its simplicity**

* * *

**r and r**


End file.
